When Love Wavers
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: It's almost over. Their forbidden relationship, that is. Kakashi should have let it go...After all, Naruto doesn't need him anymore in his life. NaruKaka, SaiYama. AU. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Pairings: NaruKaka, SaiYama...**

**Rated M: Lemon**

**Summary: It's almost over. Their forbidden relationship, that is. Kakashi should have let it go...After all, Naruto doesn't need him anymore in his life.**

-When Love Wavers-

**Prologue**

"Are you going out again tonight, Naruto?" As the soft words reached his ears, he stopped momentarily in his process of putting on his socks, as he sat on the wooden floor. Blue, cerulean eyes glanced over a shoulder, as the blond replied:

"Yeah," Came his husky voice and Kakashi jumped slightly at the masculine sound, "The company is holding a big ceremonial opening party for one of our newest projects, and there's going to be a lot of VIPs attending. Grandma Tsunade said it would be a great opportunity for me to be introduced to our business partners, and scored a few points with them. For, you know," he shrugged, "it could be great advantages for us in the future if we have some problems. "

Kakashi gave no words in return, shifting his weight instead. His grey eye stared at the Uzumaki, and the latter sighed, pulling his black sock over his right calf. "Look, I know I promised you that I would spend the whole night with you, and I'm sorry for the sudden change of plans, but this party is extremely important for me and it-"

"-It could be great advantages for the company." Kakashi finished for him the sentence with a solemn look, and the blond twitched with guilt, lips pouting, but gave no comforting words to the silently fuming man.

"Right." Standing up, Naruto adjusted the untied neck tie around his neck, the smooth, red velvet material sliding over the white color of his shirt, and Kakashi made a move to tie it for him, already walking a step and holding the end of the tie between two pale fingers. But before he could do anything, the blond quickly snapped it away from him, eyes glaring angrily. Kakashi flinched and got the message, and withdrew, looking at the floor beneath him. He heard Naruto sighed.

"I can do it myself you know," Naruto huffed, his face completely devoid of the furious expression earlier, but Kakashi could still hear the sharp edge in his voice. As he watched the blond fumbled with the red tie, he suddenly realized that this was probably the first time he saw the Uzumaki in the company's official uniform; he would usually wear casual clothes in his office, courtesy of his close relationship with the head of the Leaf Corp., Tsunade Senju. But as the muscles flexed adoringly beneath the silky, cream-coloured office shirt, he was seriously thinking about burning all of the blond's other clothes. Not only that, he was also wearing a pair of black trousers, the material perfectly following the shape of those long, tan, beautiful legs. The blazer that was slightly covering his shirt showed the level of the blond's maturity. And suddenly, it dawned to Kakashi:

What was an old man like him doing with a man, so beautiful, so handsome, so very successful and so much _younger_?

He felt helpless.

And comprehensive.

What a disturbing feeling it was.

Kakashi was snapped out of his depressing thoughts when the front door creaked open. "I'm going, Kakashi," the blond called. The silver-haired man quickly moved in front of him, pecking a small kiss on his whiskered-mark cheek. Naruto frowned, grumbling as he wiped the area vigorously.

Kakashi felt cold at the action.

"B-Bye, then," He forced out through gritted teeth, which he tried to hide with a petite smile, despite the tundra feeling whirling inside of him. It made him almost want to throw up. "I'll see you later."

The blond acknowledged him with a nod, throwing a dismissing wave over a shoulder almost…ominously, and the man was gone.

'_Naruto…'_

The door closed with a soft _clink._

'_Don't you even remember what day it is?'_

After standing in front of the entrance for quite a while, Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his wild shock hair, feeling the silken texture despite of how it looks. Naruto used to love playing with his hair, he thought glumly, and yet a reminiscing smile broke the surface. He would twirl with them all the time. Especially when they both were cuddling in their bed, as they tried to reach slumber land before the sun would show its face to their side of the Earth. But the effort were futile for Kakashi however, as the blond, even though he were asleep, was pulling his hair rather roughly in his fit of sleep, locking his silver bangs in his clenched fists as he muttered incoherent words. Kakashi would have moved away - oh, how he would have appreciated that - but the blond was holding him a death grip, nearly cutting off his air-supply. And if he had to go to the loo…well, he would just have to hold it in until morning came.

He would have punish the younger Naruto for it (because _really_, the thought of a twenty-five year old man like him whose face had turned blue from the effort of the holding his urination – well, he would be the laughing stock of the teacher's lounge at school at the time, and Kakashi Hatake was a very prideful man.) but the latter would always gave him one of his puppy-eye looks, and his determination would crumbled like a soggy bread. And then, the Uzumaki would jump at him, his face contorted into a lustful look, signaling the start of their favorite daily activity.

Such wonderful memories.

But things were different now.

Turning around, he walked through the front corridor of the small house that they had spent some of their money together so they could afford it, until he reached the third door located at the far end of the room. The end of the doorway was always shrouded with darkness; there was no bulb socket that could be used, and there was no plug socket anywhere in sight. Grabbing the rusted doorknob, he twisted and the old door flew open with a cloud of dust and cobwebs. Naruto always forget that they even had this room in the first place.

The room was also in slight darkness, as there was also no other source of light other than the window on the other side of the room. The wood of the window sill was chirped and its paint faded and peeling, and one of the glass panels was cracked, the winds howling into the already chilling room.

He absolutely loved this room.

And hated it at same time.

Earlier that morning, he had secretly moved a wooden dining table into the room, and placed it in the middle of the small space. He had borrowed it from Yamato, though the man had said that he had no used for it anymore, since Sai had bought him a new one, and that he could keep it. But he declined, saying that he had no need for taking other people's stuff, even if they were no longer being used.

He had polished the furniture, the surface smooth and shiny as good as new, and covered it with a long red table cloth, and prepared various dishes for his beloved Naruto. He had cooked all of the Uzumaki's favorite things; there were a big bowl of miso soup, lemon chicken stew, fried fish with a dash of spicy sauce at the side, mash potato, veggie-stir fry (actually, he just cook it because Naruto needed more vegetables in his diet), fried chicken rice, a roasted turkey and a big pound of angel cake.

Also, ramen. He couldn't forget the ramen.

Arranging the dishes neatly on the table, he then stared blankly at it. He felt like he was forgetting something… He snapped his fingers, and rushed out of the room. As he found what he was looking for, Kakashi ran back, almost tripping over one of his pet dogs, Pakkun.

"Sorry boy." The silver-haired man apologized, petting the pug's head. Pakkun whined, making Kakashi smiled. He was really fond of his dogs. Even when he was a child, they were always with him, through the good, and also, bad moments. If they weren't, he wouldn't even want to think what he would have become.

Kakashi cooed at the pug, "Settle down, Pakkun. I'll have your dinner ready soon enough."

When he got an enthusiastic bark, along with seven more, he chuckled, before making his way back to the dark room. He put the final piece together.

"Done!" He exclaimed, and took a step backwards as he admired his handiwork. Smiling, he thought, 'Naruto would love this'.

Glowing with beauty and serenity in the middle of the silk-covered table was a candle holder, along with five lighted candles representing the years of their relationship together. The crimson orbs danced merrily at one another, lighting up the room into a peaceful glow; Kakashi sighed longingly, leaning against the door frame rubbing his arm, with his head full of memories of his beloved Naruto. Speaking of which, he hope the blond would return soon. He didn't want the food to go to waste after all of the hard work he had done.

Glancing at his watch, it reads: 7.00 pm with big, bold numbers.

He just had to wait.

-When Love Wavers-

_Ding Dong Dang_

'…?'

_Ding Dong Dang_

'…Guh…'

_Ding Dong Dang_

'…What time is it?'

Kakashi blinked owlishly, trying to clear the fuzziness that was blocking his peripheral view. When his mind started to clear a bit from the haze, he realized that the grandfather clock must have been the one ringing just now. Considering the loud, booming sound, it must be it. Nothing else in the house could be louder than that old thing.

Moving his limbs a little bit to free them from the unexpected soreness, the Hatake guessed that he had fallen asleep in his chair while waiting for Naruto, and, because of his position – his head was facing the ceiling, his right arm tucked under him while the other was left hanging from the furniture, and his feet was sprawling all around like he was doing an acrobatic move – his neck was hurting like hell. Cranking his muscles while groaning miserably at the almost overwhelming feeling, Kakashi shuffled out from his seat, glancing around.

His heart dropped, and emotions started to stabbed at his heart.

Swallowing the bile that was threatening to spilled from his already sore throat, his hands gripped at the end of the table, the wood splintering his skin, and little droplets of blood broke through the surface. His eyes stared blankly at the melted candles, their flames snuffled out, and wax stained the red velvet of the silken cloth. Reaching out to touch one of the foods, his fingers were met with cold, hard meat; the dishes had already gone cold.

Cold, just like his insides.

And judging from the lights in the house, Naruto still hadn't come back yet from the party, even though it was already midnight.

_Naruto had forgotten that it was their anniversary..._

Bowing his head with his chin touching his chest, he wondered when things had started to go wrong.

-When Love Wavers-

**Author's Note:**

**I know I'm supposed to update my other stories so yeah... Kakashi is OOC, but it IS love, you know.**

**I had this around my head for months now, and finally I decided to write. Please tell me what you think. The more reviews I got, the faster the update is. **

**I had a NaruKaka dream last night...and it was EPIC! It's like watching a movie that only you can watch...My brain is so awesome. :D**

**R&R, please, I don't even care if it's one word long.**


End file.
